gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sicarii
Sicarii (pronounced: sick-air-ee) borrows its name from a first-century Jewish movement that resisted Roman occupation. The first to be colonized in the Demosthenes system, Sicarii symbolizes a long history of resistance against first the Terran Confederacy. Considered the second capital of the Republic, Sicarii has a stark difference toward industry. While Ecclesia has little room for tolerance of industry in its culture, Sicarii is far less judgemental. Sicarii is a major hub of industry within the Republic, and has nearly made a full recovery after the Venkath Onslaught. Politics Designated Heir Capital Publicly desiganted as capital to the Thesian Republic in the case of Ecclesia being incapacitated, Sicarii is fitted with its own mock Agora building that has the capacity to pick up regular operations of civilian governance without hesitation. Beyond Sicarii, the line of planets to assume the position of head of governance is not shared knowledge. Places of Interest Sicarri Factory District Perhaps the single most defining feature of the planet at large, the Sicarri Factory District connects nearly six separate cities, originating from the Sicarri capital of Dawnhagen. Most industries are privately owned and operated by any number of thousands of companies. Not specifically designed to tailor the production of individual and unique goods, the district is rather setup to product a large number of standardized goods, ranging from weapons to basic consumer goods. Black Rock Industries Sold by Trident Energy after three years of company-wide consecutive losses, B''lack Rock Industries'' has since grown from an infant one-off project, to a galactically-recognized mechanized productions facility. Owned by the Black Rock Company, the factory is responsible for the manufacturing of vehicles and mechs. Sicarri Elevator Considered the lifeblood of the planet, the Sicarri Elevator is responsible for feeding the great machines ample resources. If not for the elevator, it is suggested that the sheer number of factories across the planet would be unable to efficiently get the raw goods they need in time, and that the other space elevators - much smaller in scale, would fail to keep up wth demand. Zeus Shipyards One of the few current facilities able to product heavy ships, Zeus Shipyards has been considered an important military asset in attempting to build a fleet capable of resisting a Aurelian Dominion invasion. Fed directly by manufactured goods planet side, Zeus Shipyards has a near limitless capacity, restricted only by time. Gallery SicariiFactoryDistrict.jpg|Sicarri Factory District: Home to a number of large-scale factories. BlackRockIndustries.jpg|Black Rock Industries: A privately owned mechanized facility. SicarriElevator.jpg|Sicarri Elevator: Connecting the surface to the space beyond, allowing for the quick transportation of goods. ZeusShipyards.png|Zeus Shipyards: Utilized for the construction of heavy ships only. Common Use Sicarri '''has a '''CONDITIONAL Common Use policy. You are free to create characters and organizations that make their home or do business here, but must pass influential events through its owner first. Credits Planet artwork is hosted through Wallpaperbackgrounds. You can find the original source here. Sicarri Factory District (gallery) was created by Jamjurabaev and hosted through Deviantart. You can find the original source here. Black Rock Industries (gallery) was created by LMorse and hosted through Deviantart. You can find the original source here. Sicarri Elevator (gallery) was created by Gryphart and hosted through Deviantart. You can find the orginal source here. Zeus Shipyards (gallery) was created by Jamjurabaev and hosted through Deviantart. You can find the orginal source here. Category:Planets